


*You called for help, but no one came.

by queermarik (awkwardTurtleduck)



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardTurtleduck/pseuds/queermarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just finished undertale's pacifist ending n i couldn't help myself to shoving angst into places where angst shouldn't be<br/>there are no spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	*You called for help, but no one came.

Frisk backed up against the cool, damp wall with tears in their eyes. _I’m so scared…maybe I should call Toriel. She’ll know what to do._

**[ring. ring. ring.]**

No one picked up.

They clutched the phone tighter and tried again.

No response.

Tears fell from their eyes, but they refused to give up hope. She had to answer…right? Frisk called again.

Toriel did not pick up.

Frisk felt several pairs of eyes staring at them, and a shudder rippled down their spine. _Toriel, they thought, please pick up._ Frisk called one more time, but no one answered. They put the phone back in their pocket and scrubbed the tears off their face. If Toriel would not answer, they would have to deal with this on their own.

...

The thought filled them with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in years and this is just  
> buh  
> i wrote this in 5 mins and i just wanted to upload it before i lost my nerve!!!


End file.
